


Crude

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It’s a good thing Volga claimed that last keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Rescue” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/158937866370/fic-bingo). **Warning** for vague A Link Between Worlds spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The battle’s over, but Volga likes to be thorough, and while Zelda leads their forces off to the next frontier, Volga circles back to capture the final keep. It proved largely unimportant, and he can tell from his first swoop overhead that it holds no valuable targets. He descends into it nonetheless, roaring fire over all the skeletal heathens that dared oppose his team. By the time he’s in his humanoid form, bones and ash litter the floor, and their grating rattling has stopped.

The only thing that moves in the keep is a bundle of purple in the corner, which Volga would’ve missed if he hadn’t come down to gloat in the wake of his victory. He walks swiftly over to it, his metallic boots clacking against the stone. The closer he gets, the more the creature huddles in on itself.

He makes it there and nudges the blob with one foot; it tenses right up. Volga growls, “Coward,” and bends down to grab a fistful of hood.

He means to haul the figure up by it, but the hood’s already torn—it must’ve been slashed open by the enemy. The fraying ends slide from Volga’s grasp and back along slim shoulders, and Ravio hugs himself tighter, turning his face away. Volga’s already seen more of his true appearance than ever before. His hair is thick and black, soft and straight, not all that different from their resident hero’s—in fact, it looks like the exact same cut. Volga bends down to his knees, trying to peer at the pale face turned away from him, but Ravio winces and moves more into the corner. Volga has to place one hand on his shoulder and wrench him back.

It reveals him fully. Volga’s instantly taken aback, shock numbing him— _he’s seen that face before._ It’s just like Link’s. The same slender nose, the same pointed chin, the same plush lips. The same sweet attraction. The only thing that’s different is the big, watery green eyes blinking at him—Link’s are blue and always strong.

Ravio sniffs, and it shatters any resemblance to Zelda’s leading soldier. Lifting one delicate hand to rub at his eyes, Ravio asks quietly, “Have you seen my bag?”

Volga just shakes his head, still taking it all in. As Ravio unfurls from his tight little ball, more damage is revealed, cuts and slashes in his costume bearing blood and bruising skin. Volga has to wonder why he wears such a stupid outfit at all—it’s hardly battle-ready. But _Ravio_ seems hardly battle-ready, and it makes Volga begrudgingly impressed that Ravio still tried to help. 

He should probably stick to providing items. Ravio gulps suddenly, “I’m fine,” then sniffs again and straightens. Volga rises back to his feet, peering down from beneath his helmet. Ravio takes a steadying breath, then springs to his feet with surprisingly agility. Stretching out his arms in an almost comical pose, he says, “I have a great bargain for you, Mr. Dragon! I found a great deal of rupees in one of the pots in this keep, and for a small additional investment of a mere four—”

But his cheery voice trails off, and he sways suddenly on his feet, toppling forward—Volga catches him just short of hitting the floor.

Helping Ravio sink slowly down, Volga grumbles, “You’re injured.” More so than usual. A soldier like Link would’ve sucked it up and braved on, but Ravio’s no Link. He melts in Volga’s arms, until he’s more sprawled across Volga’s lap than anything, weakly holding onto Volga’s shoulders for support. Someone in Zelda’s forces will know how to heal him. But Volga was built only for _fire_ , and all he can do is cradle his fallen comrade and mutter, “Hold on.”

Ravio wilts against his chest, murmuring gently, “I don’t want to be a hero.”

Volga’s already transforming. He goes halfway; his wings are out in no time, his arms still clutching Ravio close, and then he leaps back into the air to carry Ravio home.


End file.
